


Three Times

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Lindir is Cheeky, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Smut, So much smut, and also really good in bed, sweet words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir is preparing to leave on a trip on Lord Elrond's behalf and you have to stay in Rivendel. Lindir comforts you in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times

            “Lindir, please!” You pleaded. If your husband was going to Lorien you wanted to go as well. It had been far too long since you had seen Haldir and his brothers, and you always enjoyed spending time with your grandmother, Lady Galadriel.

            You’d been lying in bed with Lindir, asking him if he had everything packed and going item by item as you thought of it. When you said ‘Wife,’ he replied ‘Unfortunately, no,’ and the conversation progressed from there. Normally you would never ask permission for anything, but you knew he was doing special business on your father, Lord Elrond’s, behalf.

            “Your father would kill me. The roads are not safe.”

            "All the more reason for me to go. I need to take care of my husband,” you stated calmly. You knew that if it were up to him then you would be going with him. But with Lord Elrond off on a hunting-male-bonding thing with your brothers, and with Arwen already in Lorien, you were left in charge of Imladris. You hated it. It meant responsibility for things that you lost track of, having to answer questions that you did not know the answer to, and worst of all, you couldn’t travel as you pleased.

            “Y/N.”

            “I know, I’m to keep Imladris from burning down, but really, can’t the valley take care of itself for a few days?”

            “Nope. It needs you. And so do I.”

            “If that were true I’d be going with you,” you mumbled, not hearing the tone in your husband’s voice.

            “No, Y/N, listen to me. I. Need. You,” he rolled until he was on top of you, arms bracing himself on either side of your shoulders. One knee slipped between yours and your mid sections brushed against each other. “I need to feel you beneath me. Need to make you gasp my name. Need to make you see stars.” he kissed you as he spoke. Your lips, neck, jaw, ear, shoulders, were all the subjects of the soft little pecks he gave you between words, before moving to your mouth. He licked along your lower lip and you opened your mouth for him, happily surrendering to his kiss.

            You slid your hands up his stomach, over his chest and then around behind his shoulders. Your hands tangled in the soft blue fabric of his shirt. You could feel his weight slowly ease onto you as he lowered himself. You pushed up against him, already aching for more contact. He broke the kiss and looked into your eyes. He was panting already and you could feel his arousal pressing into you. The mischievous gleam in his eyes let you know that tomorrow you would wake up sore.

            A crooked smile spread across his face and before you could ask, he had gripped your arms and pulled you off the bed with him. He trapped you in his arms, holding you so close that, were it not for your clothes, you would have thought it impossible to get any closer. He bent his head to your neck and began to leave little marks that would fade by noon. It was a talent of his. He loved to leave marks on you, but knew how inappropriate was for others to see them, so he had perfected his technique.

            You gasped when his tongue glided up your jawline and his teeth lightly bit down on your ear. You pushed your hips into his and he growled. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N. Let me see you,” his breath tickled your ear and his hands grabbed the hem of your nightgown, waiting for you to nod into his shoulder before pulling it off. You were bare before him and he took you in, the darkness no match for his keen eyesight. His clothes, even though of beautiful elvish make, felt rough compared to his skin. You tugged at his loose tunic and his swiftly removed it. You leaned forward and undid the laces on his night trousers. They fell to the floor and you looked at your husband. Nearly two hundred years and the sight of his naked body still took your breath away.

            “You are gorgeous, Melamin,” he stepped toward you, pressing his body against yours. His hands went to your waist and massaged the soft skin, his lips went to your neck. “Mmmmm, there are so many things I want to do to you. I think,” he moved his lips up to your neck and nipped lightly at your earlobe, “I think, first I’m going to take you against that wall,”

            You quivered at the thought and moaned softly. You didn’t see which wall he gestured to, but it didn’t matter. His hands went down to the apex of your thighs and rubbed gently. You fisted your hands in his hair and tilted his head until you had access to his neck. You made marks all over his neck, knowing that since his collar would hide the little bruises, he wouldn’t mind. You heard him groan as he rubbed a little harder, thumb singling out your clit. You gasped in surprise as he slid a finger inside you. You clung to him and bit down on his collarbone, trying to keep quiet. Last time he did this standing you called out for him so loudly you woke up your sister, Arwen - that had been awkward. He chuckled knowingly and slowly began backing you towards the wall.

            “So good to keep quiet. Wouldn't want to wake anyone, now would we?”

            “You bastard,” you panted, pushing into his hand as he added a second finger. He laughed and kissed you, tongues wrestling.

            “Maybe so, but a bastard you love,” he pecked your lips before sliding his fingers out. You whimpered in frustration. His hands went around and grasped your rear. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms around his shoulders. You could feel the cool wall against your back, and his hot length trapped between your bodies.

            “Ready, Melamin?”

            “Oh, yes!”

            He shifted your bodies and slowly, so agonizingly slowly, he entered you. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, knowing what it would do to him. He attacked your lips hungrily as he began thrusting. After trapping your bottom lip between his teeth, he ran his tongue across it. You tightened your legs around him, pulling him deeper and not letting him slide out as far. Your hard nipples rubbed against his chest, and the soft chest hair the spread across his pecks. 

            He whispered elvish in your ear, sweet nothings about how amazing you were and curses for what you did to him. You moaned in response, biting his shoulder gently and kissing the pulse point on his neck. You let your fingers tangle in his hair again. You pulled gently and he thrust just a little harder. Digging your heels into his back where your ankles were locked together, you braced yourself and shifted your hips in a tiny circle; he hit places in you that had you seeing white and you knew you were close.

            “Please, Lindir. Please!”

            “Yes, Y/N? Tell me what you need,” his smooth voice was raspy as he panted in your ear.

            “Please, let me - ah - make me come for you,” you barely managed to get out the words between gasps and moans.

            “Oh, Melamin, I thought you would never ask,” his thrusts became harder and a hand moved between you to rub your clit. “Melamin, you’re amazing. So wonderful. You look ravashing, especially like this, in the throws of passion. And you feel - oh - so soft to the touch. So wet, and tight, and hot. Oh, Y/N!”

            You didn’t know what tipped you over the edge, but the combination of his thrusting, his rubbing, and his voice pushed you headlong into your climax. You pulsed around him, your legs tightened even more. His climax came right after yours and you smiled when he called your name. You pulled his lips to yours by his hair. The kiss was a bit sloppy, but you knew you were thanking each other with it. Lips caressed lips and tongues gently lavished the other.

            You weren’t sure how, but he walked you over to the bed, only a few feet away and completely neglected. You landed softly on the sheets and he pulled out of you, sensitivity causing both of you to moan. You scooted to lay on the bed properly, giving Lindir space to join you. Still breathing heavily, he rested his head on your chest while you stroked his hair.

            “Thank you, my musician.”

            “Mmmmm, we aren’t finished yet.”

            “I’m not sure I have the energy for another round. I’m not as young I was when we got married,” you teased, two hundred years was nothing for an elf, and had no effect on your energy, but amazing lovemaking did.

            "Trust me, Melamin. You’ll have energy for this,” he whispered as he stood, holding out his hand. You watched his face. He smiled when you took his hand and helped you stand on wobbly legs. He led you through the curtained archway that separated the washroom from your bedroom. You noticed an already drawn bath, with steam still rising from the water - oh the wonders of elven made tubs, keeping water warm long after it should have cooled. 

            You followed him into the tub and settled between his legs, back pressed against his chest. His strong arms wrapped loosely around you and you leaned your head back against his shoulder. Neither of you spoke; you didn’t need to. His arms left you only to return with a cloth and soap in his hands. After lathering the cloth he began to wash you. Normally you insisted on washing him first, but you were exhausted and it felt so good. A soft moan escaped you when the cloth ran over your breasts. Your body arched when he went between your thighs, brushing against still sensitive skin. 

            You rolled over and pressed against him, chest to chest. “My turn.”

            “You aren’t clean yet,” his protest was half-hearted.

            “I was under the impression that you like me dirty?” You feigned innocent confusion, taking the cloth out of his hand and rubbing one long line from his chest to his cock and back up. You were rewarded with a moan and the view of the pale skin on his neck as his head tipped back.

            Shoulders and arms were first. You spent a long time on his chest and slowly washed down his stomach. The whole time you could see him restraining the little sounds you loved to hear so much - both of you were somewhat vocal, but him more-so. You loved it.

            When you started on his thighs he shuddered. You abandoned the cloth and wrapped your hand around him. He was half hard and you slowly stroked him, leaning forward and placing gentle kisses on his neck and chest. His breathing got heavier as he hardened in your hand. He grabbed you by the back of your neck and kissed you. His tongue expertly slipped into your mouth, gently taking control. He bucked into your touch, moaning, as you rubbed your thumb along the top and then back down the underside.

            “Stand up,” his command sounded almost like a whimper. You complied and he stood with you. Taking your hand he helped you out of the tub and dried you with the soft fluffy towel before drying himself. He took your hand again and wordlessly led you into the bedroom. Capturing you in his arms, he brought you close and kissed you passionately. His hands held your hips, your arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, pulling your bodies flush against one another. The kiss was slow and luxurious, like one lets a piece of chocolate melt on their tongue. Before, the sex had been hot and needy, this time it would be tender and indulgent.

            You sat on the bed, leaving Lindir standing before you. You were almost eye level with his member. Reaching around, you rested your hands on his rear, you loved his rear, it was perfect for grabbing, (which was what he said about yours) you pulled him closer and placed your lips on the skin just below his belly button. His fingers moved through your hair, a feeling he knew made you melt.

            Your head moved downward slowly as you trailed kisses to his left hipbone, then across to his right, always just barely brushing next to where he wanted you most. You were a tease, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. When you finally placed a delicate kiss at his base he moaned, fingers digging into your scalp, before relaxing as you continued to pleasure him with soft, almost-innocent, little kisses, then not-so-innocent licks.

            “Y/N, I won’t - ah - I won’t be able to last if you keep doing that,” he managed between your teasing licks that caused beautiful gasps to escape him. You looked up through your lashes and saw him biting his lips, head tipped slightly back, eyes closed.

            You released him and slid back on the bed. Feeling you move away he opened his eyes. Upon seeing you lounging on the bed, one knee bent, the other out straight on bed, your body half covered by the deep blue sheets on your bed, he crawled after you. He trapped your body beneath his, pinning you down so that all you had to do was lift your hips slightly and you could feel his erection. He pulled the sheet away, baring you to him again. His eyes roamed your body. Dipping his head down he kissed your navel. Your hips jerked upwards. His lips moved downward slowly. You remembered the first time he had done this to you. You had been so apprehensive, but he had convinced you to relax and let him. He had you seeing stars that night. 

            “Lindir,” you breathed.

            “Hush, Melethnin,” he whispered to you before placing a gentle kiss to your - 

            “OH!”

            Lindir pulled away. “Shhhh, Love.”

            “You would really have me keep this to myself?”

            “I don’t think waking up the entire valley is a good idea.”

            “Who cares if it’s a good idea? I kind of can’t help it when you kiss me there, and you know it.”

            Lindir smirked, “Yeah, I do.”

            You smacked him on the shoulder and he bent his head again. Your fingers tangled in his still damp hair, trying to pull him closer. You moaned and rubbed your fingers gently across the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. His tongue was magic against you and you called for him over and over again. When he added his fingers to the mix, pumping in and slowly while his tongue made small circles over your clit, you knew you were done for. It wasn’t long before you came, his name on your lips. 

            You felt exhaustion trying to set in but you willed it away. You scooted back towards the headboard and curled your finger. Lindir moved after you. He kissed you deeply, so that you could taste yourself on his tongue. “You taste like nectar from the sweetest flower, Love,” his whispered into your kiss.

            You shifted so that he was between you and the headboard. You rubbed his legs, going so close to his length, then moving away again. “Have you not teased me enough?” He pleaded, after the fifth time. 

            A smirk graced your face for a split second and you straddled him, pressing him against your wet folds. His hands held your hips, yours were behind his neck. “Ready?” You asked.

            “Oh, Love, I’m yours.”

            You lowered yourself onto him. You were sensitive from the orgasm you just had and him filling you was almost enough to tip you over the edge. You rode him slowly, bending your head to bite then kiss his already marked neck. His moans spurred you to move faster. Your thighs squeezed him and he mumbled something incoherent. His hands moved to your breasts to stroke gently, your own hands wrapping around his strong arms. 

            “Lindir, My Love, come for me,” you whispered in his ear, voice husky with sex. You quickened your pace, practically slamming down onto him. He came calling your name. He pulled your mouth to his and moved a hand to your clit. He kissed you and his tongue made the same pattern in your mouth as his finger on your clit. You came hard, pulling away to scream his name. Lindir gave up on trying to silence you; the sound of his name tumbling like a prayer from your lips was too beautiful to quiet.

            He helped you off of him, your legs too shaky to support your weight. You both lay on your backs; he pulled the blankets up and tucked you into his side, arms around you, your head on his shoulder. 

            “I told you that I needed you.”

            “Mmmmmmm,” you couldn’t really form words at the moment.

            “And if one elf can need you that much, imagine how much the entire valley needs you.”

            “Did you make me come three times just to prove a point?”

            “No. I made you come three times because I can’t get enough of you, and because you look indescribably beautiful when you orgasm. However, it also helps me prove my point, so why waste the example?”

            “Well, either way, it will be impossible for me to walk tomorrow, much less ride a horse, so it appears I’m stuck here until someone returns.”

            “And I shall return as quickly as I can, Melethnin. Now sleep. You have to take over Imladris tomorrow,” Lindir kissed your forehead and began humming softly. You were asleep in minutes, secure in your husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, unfortunately. I have no regrets, except that this may have spelling/grammar errors, so please forgive me for those. I love getting feedback/comments as well as kudos, so thank you to everyone who has/might do that. I also take requests because I can only come up with so many ideas on my own!


End file.
